When you were gone
by inuokamilove16
Summary: Rei is a model who has had a hard life. After being left pregnant by his once best friend he is left permanently scarred. What happens when Rei moves to Russia and is forced to encounter his children's father five years later? Read to find out! Mpreg.
1. Moving

**So this has been an idea of mine since last year and I finally decided to write it up cause I couldn't sleep...so I hope you like it but like I said it is an Mpreg or has mentions of it and it is a yaoi so if you don't like that type of thing don't read it...so without further adéu I present **

**When you were gone **

Rei's honey eyes fluttered open as he knew his flight was drawing to an end. He could only sigh...Russia. He was moving to Russia. The last place where he ever thought he would move. This was where _he _was from and Rei never thought he would want to even be in the same continent as _him_...but he had no choice. The contract his company had signed him for entailed to years in Russia. Besides what where even the chances that the two would ever meet? Russia was a pretty big country! The chances of running into one person where very slim were they not?

Rei sighed. As he had done many times in the past weeks of learning he was moving here. His life was changing and whether it was for the better or worse he was not yet sure. The only sense of comfort that Rei had was the fact that Tala was going to walk him through everything. If it hadn't been for that Rei would have probably refused. But he knew that, that would have been the wrong choice. He needed this. They needed this. It was the break he had been waiting for.

But it brought back memories. Memories that Rei wished he could just forget. Memories he was reminded of each day that broke his heart more and more each time but Rei had to stay strong. He could not break down and fall apart. Not yet. He needed to stay strong for them.

Rei's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the announcement saying the plane was about to land.

He sighed once more.

Fate had a cruel sense of humor. The young man thought dryly. He had not been in Russia for six years. For five long yet joyous years he was away from this place. Yet here he was dreading every moment of it.

As soon as the plane made impact with the ground Rei's heart picked up. He wished the plane would just turn around back to China. Back to his village and the home he left unattended. Rei's eyes held unshed tears. His heart clenched. Why had they chosen Russia of all places? The unshed tears Rei had been holding back began to spill. There was no turning back. This was his home for the next to years.

The plane stopped.

"We have reached our destination" The announcement was said in Russian. Rei took one more deep breath and wiped away his tears turning toward the two small bodies beside him. The lights of his life.

"Lifen, Liqin" Rei said in a gentle voice, shaking the two gently. "xing lai"(1) Lifen simply turned to the other side.

"5 minutes..." She grumbled. While Liqin simply yawned and stretched out proceding to raising his arms that could be translated to 'carry me'.

"Lan duo cong" (2) Rei said with a chuckle.

The boy did not respond. He just simply lay his head on Rei's left shoulder as Rei juggled the child and their carry on bags. Sliding the bags onto his shoulder so his right hand was free.

"Lifen!" Rei called.

"Hah!" The girl finally awoke with a grumble. She snatched her carry on bag from Rei with a glare and proceeded to hold his hand. 'If looks could kill' Rei thought jokingly to himself. He knew where Lifen had inherited that look from, it both saddened and elated him that she should so much of her father's traits. Though she would probably never meet him. Rei was pulled out of his thoughts with a tug on his sleeve.

"Mama why were you crying?" The little girl said in a bit of a forceful tone. Liqin looked to Rei with wide sunset orange eyes. Tears beginning to show in the youth's eyes.

"Huh? I'm just tired, I did not cry." Liqin's expression showed obvious relaxation. Rei knew this would not satisfy Lifen as her name meant she was clever. But he knew that she would not push it because Liqin would become upset if he thought Rei was upset. Lifen gave him a look that told him that later they would discuss this.

Rei sighed she was to smart for her own good. The young girls hand grasped his and the three exited the plane as the last ones, walking through the giant air port. As soon as they entered the Luggage room Rei made quick work. He hauled the big suitcases and put them on a cart. After that was accomplished he bundled the two twins with winter coats that he had recently purchased. As well as boots, hats (the hats covered the white roots of the twins hair only revealing the black portion of their hair), mittens, and scarves. But the end of it the two young children could barely move their arms. Rei made a quick not that he would later take pictures of the two.

Rei then checked his watch 4:33 pm. Rei quickly rushed the two off with him. He was late! He had promised to meet Tala at the gates at 4:30! Running half dragging Lifen and Liqin along he reached his destination with five minutes Tala was waiting for him in a carmel coloured fur jacket and a brown ushanka (3). The red haired male let out a yawn.

"TALA!" Rei yelled. The redhead sprung to action.

"Kitten!" He ran to Rei and gave the White Tigger a bone crushing hug. "How was your flight? Did you get here okay? How's the old man doing? Did you get warm clothes? How's Mariah doing?" Rei could hardly understand the Russian talking a thousand words per minute.

"Umm one at a time?" Rei pleaded.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm just excited to see you is all! You don't understand how boring Bryan can get!" Tala said with a wink. "I mean a lover is good but a best friend is irreplaceable! Yah know?" Rei blushed slightly at the compliment. It was rare he felt special. "Hey are those the twins!" Tala exclaimed, pushing past Rei. "HOW CUTE! The last time I saw them they were just baby kittens!" Tala assaulted the two with a hug. Lifen did not move from the hug but Liqin dogged diving and effectively found the safety of behind Rei's leg trying to hide himself but failing. Tala's eyes widened. "He's shy how cute!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Uncle Tala please stop teasing Liqin the cry baby will dirty himself." Lifen stated with a sigh. Liqin's cheeks puffed and he glared at her from behind Rei.

"Will not! Your just a meany cause your older by a few minutes!" The boy stuck out his tongue.

"Your just a cry baby! And those few minutes made a BIG difference " The other yelled sticking her tongue out making a silly face at her younger brother.

"MEANY!"

"BABY!"

"That's enough!" Rei said in a motherly tone. "Lifen don't call Liqin a baby because he's shy. And Liqin do not call your sister a meany you know that she cares dearly for you. Now why don't you two hug and make up." Liqin reluctantly left the safety of behind Rei's leg and hugged his sister. She hugged the boy as well.

"Sorry" They mumbled simultaneously. A click of a camera was heard. They both turned to be met by Tala's camera.

"Sorry it was to cute to pass up!" Tala said innocently.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

To say Kai was pissed off would not describe his emotions. He'd asked for a simple cup of black coffee, no milk no sugar. Instead his stupid assistant had given him a frapuccino! How could anyone be that stupid! Needless to say he had dumped the frapuccino on the employee and fired them on the spot.

However that did not help with Kai's mood. Because now he would need to find a new assistant and he still did not have his coffee. Kai let out an audible growl. Damn people...things just couldn't get done properly if he didn't do it himself. Kai turned up when he heard a noise.

Damn employees taking him out of his thoughts.

Another knock and then a slight creak of the door being opened.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" The man said shaking with fear.

"What?" Kai said in a tone that clearly screamed get out or die. Kai sent a bone chilling glare to the innocent employee.

"U-Umm a-ah it's t-th-the phone its f-for-"

"Get on with it" Kai said in a cool tone.

"Mr. Voltaire would like to speak with you sir!"

"Was that so hard?" Kai said eye twitching in annoyance.

"N-No sir!" If the employee looked scared coming in he was petrified now.

"Well?" Kai said with a glare. "Get out." His tone of voice was not pleasant in the least. The boy ran out immediately.

Kai pressed park and picked up the receiver.

"What is it old man?" Kai said angrily.

"You missed your lunch with Miss Anya, Grandson." The man said anger in his tone as well.

"If you haven't noticed Grandfather, " Kai stressed the word as if he was being forced to say it. "I am launching a new branch to the company the last thing I have time for is the whiny females you set me up with for marriage purposes. I will marry when I see fit. I will make heirs when I see fit." Kai nearly growled the last part.

"Fine. Fine. But Kai you will get married within the year just you wait!" With that his grandfather hung up.

Kai simply let out a sigh of annoyance.

'Whatever' he thought to himself clearly angry.

Just because Kai threw away those he had sexual relations with after he had used them it did not mean that he had to be married. He wouldn't just stop because Voltaire asked him to. He'd done it to many people already and had done it to his once best friend. And as long as Kai was the leader Beyo Corp he would not stop.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rei and Tala closed the door to the room the twins were now sleeping in. This was Rei's temporary home until the contract ended but the company was providing the pent house and paying for it. Rei would have preferred a small house instead of the pent house but he was in no condition to argue. He was not one to waste money and besides the house was temporary in two short years he would get to return to his small home in the village. How he missed the village...

But his fan base was increasing along with the jobs he was receiving. That's why he was in Russia. A photographer by the name of Spencer (who was a former school mate) was promoting new fashion lines and had asked the models he thought were most capable to do the job. He'd found Rei when Tala was going threw photos of jobs he'd done. Rei had just happened to be one of the models in a picture that Ivan adored and voila here he was.

Rei didn't refuse the job because it offered a big sum of money and if there was a chance of Rei doing more jobs he had to take them. Because Rei wanted to support for his children. He didn't want them to suffer the way he had when he was young and without parents. Being sent from school to school and always coming up for excuses as to why you couldn't watch movies, or go to restaurants with your friends. Rei would give them the love and security that he never had and to do that he needed this job.

"You know Rei they really are precious" Tala said pulling his long time friend out of his thoughts. "I'm glad you kept them..." Rei turned to his friend a smile on his face.

"I am too...I don't know where I'd be without them...and even though everyone told me to get an abortion...I'm glad I didn't...they're the lights of my life Tala...without them I would have just done myself in." The boy said solemnly. Tala gave the boy a hug.

"I know Rei Rei...I know."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**(1) Wake up in mandarin (I just assumed Rei speaks mandarin)**

**(2) Sleepy bug kinda like the expression in english when you call someone a sleepy head **

**(3) Russian fur hat its trademark of Russia and either has two flaps down the face or tied up on top of the top of the hat. **

**So how was it? Good bad? Anywho I am updating for the next chapter soon...so please keep reading! Oh and you may have been confused reading this chapter the next will clear up most if not all confusion. **


	2. I guess moving isn't so bad

**This took FOEVER TO RIGHT AHHH! AND I'm sorry its seems I did something weird yesterday so I got to tired to update but I updated nothing? I don't know anyway CHAPTER 2 IS UP! **

**Thank you very much to neonwriter723 and suzanne for reviewing. I would also like to note that because of your reviews I updated! So again thank you very much! Reviews motivate me to write more and update faster because then I feel that people want to read my stories.**

**So for the rest of yous! More reviews=more writing+faster updates *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Anywho here's chappy 2!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rei woke up in a drunken state. Not that he was drunk, Rei wasn't much of a drinker he couldn't keep the alcohol down...and seeing as he was a parent the idea never struck him. No Rei was not a drinker however he was not a morning person in the least. And seeing as it was...he turned his head, 3:30 in the morning he was not happy in the least. But that was the perks of this area of profession. The hours could be absolutely insane and unreasonable.

Rei was not in the least bit pleased. It was 3:30 in the morning. He would have to wake up Lifen and Liqin...he shuddered at the thought he could only imagine what Lifen's reaction would be hence she hated mornings more than he did, then go to the photo shoot and get prepared, then prepare the children for their first day of school, come home and unpack, then go to another job, pick up the children, cook dinner, and go for his next job...his head spun at the idea of all the things he would have to do...but this was the life of Rei Kon.

The first thing on his list was wake up the children. Which went as he thought when he opened the twin's bedroom all seemed quiet but as soon as he told Lifen to wake up he was bombarded with a string of curses in Russian (seeing as Rei had tried to keep his children immersed in both their parents cultures), Chinese, and English.

Liqin simply shook his head at his sisters antics and proceeded to raise his arms to be carried. Rei sighed. A typical morning in the Kon house hold...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&a few minutes later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei ushered the twins out of the house. He was wearing a winter coat, as well as Liqin. However Lifen had put up the fight of a lifetime and was simply wearing a light coat. Rei just couldn't understand how she could survive in the cold like that but led it be. Her father would wear wife beaters in the coldest of winters simply wearing a sweater for warmth. A sweater which he wore during every season that probably served for more of a fashion purpose then an actual insulation purpose.

"Rei Rei~" Rei heard someone call out in a sing song voice.

"Uncle Tala" Lifen sighed. "How do you have all that energy this early!"

"That's just a secret you'll find out when your older!" Tala said with a smile while ushering the family into the car. "Isn't that right Bry?" Rei turned to Bryan. The man looked half dead. He was still wearing his work suit but the buttons were done up wrong, his hair disheveled, his eyes had bags under them, and the chances of him falling asleep at the wheel didn't seem that unlikely...Even so he was still a better driver then Tala in this state,

"gahrmmf" The other seemed to grumble? The car started soon after and they were on their way.

"So Rei," Tala turned from his seat in the front to look at the cat-like boy in the back seat. "You check over the details yet." Rei's eyes shot open he knew he was forgetting something. "Thought as much! Cause you just moved. So I got two copies just in case." Tala passed the package of papers to Rei. "So this is an overview of the project which you have read I hope?" Rei nodded. "Who we are working with and today's shoot. Shouldn't take too long to read." Rei nodded.

He'd read the overview. And today's shoot...but he didn't know who he was working with. The last thing he'd known about the topic was that it was still in progress.

"When did they choose everyone?" Rei asked. Tala smirked.

"V.I.P. information" Tala smirk widened. Rei could hear Bryan sigh.

"Who'd you blackmail?" Rei sighed.

"No one! I just happen to be friends with the photographer's lover! Who just happened to work in Bryan's office! Who just happened to want wait NEED a promotion! Is all! I just helped the process along out of the kindness of my heart!" Tala stated dramatically. "I'm appalled that you would even suggest me doing something as dishonorable as blackmailing!" Rei and Bryan's head snapped to Tala simultaneously and looked at him in disbelief. Tala stared back innocently. "What you think moi, Tala, would do something like that?" The two nodded. "OKAY fine! I've done it a couple times big whoop!" Tala crossed his arms childishly " You've both ruined my fun! Thanks a lot" Tala started pouting.

It was that face that pushed Liqin over the edge during the whole argument he was quiet but now Uncle Tala was behaving more baby like then he ever had! The boy began to laugh. Followed by Lifen.

"What are you laughing at?" Tala asked with a smile.

"You!" They answered together.

"Me?"

"Your really funny Uncle Tala!" Liqin pipped.

"Well, I'm glad I could make you laugh at my expense."

"Yup!" The boy smiled not completely understanding what he had been told.

Rei simply smiled at his friend and children's antics. but hen proceeded to read the list of names in front of him. Tala had probably gone threw a lot of work to get this list he might as well put it to good use.

He began to read the list.

_Final List of Models (Both confirmed and chosen by me)_

Rei chuckled this was probably not supposed to be read by anyone but the photographer.

_After strenuous hours I have finally found my group of models that will be good for the shoot. I was very surprised to see that all of them were tenants of my former high school but one. Which is good because I know most of them to a certain extent and none of them are diva's nor are they difficult to work with. _

_The first model chosen was tala this was no surprise seeing as he and Ian are so close...also all though Tala can be a bit of a weirdo he is an overall good guy and an amazing model. _

_The second model chosen was Oliver Dupont (1). Oliver is from Paris the son of Gaston Dupont who happens to be the Ambassador of France. However this does not affect Oliver's overall personality or his modelling. It is purely skill and not buy off that has lead to his success in France, Germany, and England. I look forward to working with him._

_The third and fourth model where more convenient seeing as we found them together. Hiro Granger a business partner of Kai, has been doing business in Russia for the past six months, he had come along with his lover Brooklyn as well as his brother Tyson and his brother's lover Max Tate. The advantage was that both Max and Brooklyn are models in America. Brooklyn originally comes from the Netherlands but met Hiro on one of Hiro's buisness deals. Apparently it was said to be love at first sight. Brooklyn had no family and seeing as Hiro did have one (a very kind one at that) they took him in. Brooklyn was found at a photo shoot when Max's partner for the day had disappeared. Seeing as the two were close Max asked Brooklyn to shoot with him. Needless to say it was a success and the two do great work in America._

_The fifth choice is Zeo Zagart. Zeo is the son of Dr. Zagart. From what I have heard he is a joy to work with and has a rather rare profile. His skills as a model have proven exceptional in every photo I have of him. Seeing as he has had experience as a model since he was in diapers I have no doubt he will do well in this project. _

_The last choice was Rei Kon. To be honest I did not know what happened to Rei so when his name came up in conversation I was surprised to know he was doing well. I didn't actually consider him for the modelling job because I had never seen any pictures of him. But then I came across pictures of him in Tala's album and the boy shines. As soon as I saw them I knew that he was the element needed for this project. _

_These are the choices that I have chosen and I expect the work will go well. The first photo shoot will be in a weeks time I expect the work will be done well. However if there are problems (god forbid) I will have to make changes to the list of models (which I really don't want to do) but will have to do if things don't work out right :( _

Rei closed the letter. A smile forming on his features. That made one thing better about this transfer. Rei was afraid that he would be with snoby models that would snub him for his lack of experience. Tala was going to be his only saving grace...but he didn't want to bother Tala to much. But this was much better.

Rei and Max were good friends in fact just the summer before he went to America to visit Max and Tyson. On his trip he met Brooklyn. At first he thought Brooklyn hated him seeing as the boy never talked but he later learned that was just how the boy was. He only really talked to Hiro who he later learned was Brooklyn's fiancé. The two would be getting married this winter (Brooklyn loved white).

The next person he knew was Oliver Dupont. He hadn't spoken to Oliver in a while. Not because he didn't like Oliver but the boy could never find time to socialize with anyone when he moved back to France after high school. The only one's he'd really kept contact was those that his father did business with.

Rei sighed at the thought of Oliver's father, Gaston Dupont. Oliver's whole life he had been pampered like a princess. Surprisingly he was still very kind. However his father was not. His father thought of those below him as dirt. Especially those that tried to sully his precious Oliver. Oliver came above all else, even Oliver's step mother (which angered her greatly but she knew not to press the subject). What made matters hard was that Oliver could never make friends he wanted to for a long time. And the fact that he was friends with Max, Tyson, and Rei were not excepted at the time (Tala, and Kai weren't included because they were from rich families). However Oliver secretly stayed friends with them because Kai was not good company.

Rei laughed at the thought. Tala quirked his eyebrow at Rei, which went unnoticed.

Also during high school Oliver chased after Enrique. Enrique's father was the Ambassador of Italy, so to smooth relations with France the engagment was made (much to Gaston's dismay). Oliver took their engagement very seriously and at a young age he fell for Enrique. Since then he chased after him but Enrique was to busy falling for every girl he saw to notice Oliver. Rei remembered how jealous Oliver would get and his silly antics to get the other's attention. Giggling at the thought.

Finally Zeo Zagart. Rei didn't know Zeo very well because in first year Zeo had a car accident which caused head drama. The boy was in a coma for three months before he woke up and had to get speech and physical therapy. Miraculously Zeo only had a head scar which was covered by his hair (which had been much longer prior to the accident).

He was so glad he knew these people!

Rei was taken out of his thoughts when the car stopped.

"Were here~" Tala said happily. Liqin grumbled annoyed. Hopping out of the car, Lifen followed, and then Rei. When Rei got out of the car he gasped. First from the cold, and then from the beautiful scenery. Tala latched to his arm and dragged him to the crowd of people who were setting up.

"Hi everyone~" Tala said happily. Some of the people grumbled, others muttered back 'Hi's.

"Thanks for your hard work." Rei said with a smile. A few turned to him and smiled back.

Tala then dragged Rei to clothing were the other model's were getting dressed. Liqin and Lifen following after Rei tiredly. Before Rei even got there he was attacked with a hug.

"REI REI!" Oliver let out almost knocking Rei over. "Whats this! MIGNION(2)!" Oliver screamed in french. Assaulting Liqin and Lifen with hugs. Liqin looked like he had seen a ghost, whereas Lifen yawned and seemed used to it. Oliver was still fawning at the twins until he looked closer. His eyes widened.

That was Oliver alright he never missed a beat.

"Rei these two they look like..." Oliver whispered. Rei nodded. "Oh, Rei I'm so sorry!" Oliver said hugging him genuinely.

"It's in the passed Oli so how are you and Enrique?" Rei joked. Oliver's cheeks puffed out cutely. Yup, same Oliver.

"Why don't you ask the stupid jerk..." Oliver gestured his head to the side. Enrique was openly flirting with the fashion and make up girls. One of his hands resting on one's butt.

"Oliver I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it Rei," Oliver said with a smile. "He's made himself a target to Oliver Dupont. There's no way he can get away." Oliver's eyes held a flame of determination.

Rei chuckled. This was like the old days.

"I'm glad I'm being ignored but can we please get out make up, clothes and hair done!" Tala huffed. The three proceeded to the make up stations. The girls fawning over their complexions. Max was there as well so the four joined in conversation. Then they got their hair 's hair spikey hair was still spiky but had hair clips holding it back, Tala's red hair was straightened, Rei's was left down but in long waves, and Oliver's hair was flipped at some areas but straight in others.

The next area they went to was the tp their fashion designers and got dressed. They were all dressed in bold colours to contrast with the sunrises harmonious colours.

After they were ready for the shoot they met up with Zeo and Brooklyn at setup. Where they got a briefing from Spencer.

"Alright everyone you all look great. Which gives me hope that this project will do very well. You are all aware of the terms of conditions at which I work so I do not see that as being a problem. So let us move to our first project. The photo chosen will be the debut of the BLADERS project so I expect things to be perfect. Also they are using it as a cover for BIT magazine." Spencer paused so they could take in the information. BIT magazine was a company that was known for its success in business and for its employees. "So I expect you to live up to the BIT magazine name. During your stay in Russia you may do other modelling jobs however the BLADERS project takes priority over all other jobs and I will know if you ditch a photo shoot to do another. I don't see that being a problem but it should be said. Finally I would like you to remember that the photos are going to be shown to the public so you will have potential clients searching for good models don't be surprised by the number of calls you will receive." Spencer stopped talking. "Now get to your places."

As soon as he said that they all rushed to their positions. The sun was rising. And they wouldn't have much time to shoot. They sat on a white couch. Ready to be taken photos of.

Tala wore a bright violet sweater with orange pants. His eyes piercing the camera. He sat on the couch arm rest one leg extended the other relaxed. Max wore blue skinny jeans and a green shirt hanging upside down and looking adorable. Oliver was wearing a pink shirt with lime green pants that screamed bauble gum look. He was on the other arm rest in the same position as Tala but was winking. Zeo and Brooklyn were in the front of the photo their outfits were identical but different colours. Brooklyn was wearing white and gold while Zeo wore Red and black. Finally there was Rei who wore a long white Chinese shirt that had gold and black pants. His hair had a red clip in the front while some hung over his shoulder he was in the front. His eyes pierced the camera.

Spencer took the first shot which followed by many more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The next day&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai walked through the office doors a bored expression on his face. All the employees refused to make eye contact. That's when he saw it the perfect opportunity the manager of this sector, Bryan (his long time friend) was a sleep against the wall. Kai took the opportunity to scare his friend lifeless. He walked up to Bryan and pushed the man to the floor.

As soon as the man made impact with the floor he shot up and looked frazzled. When he saw Kai his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dude I'm tired give me a break already!"

"You may be my friend Bryan...but you are my employee as well." The two toned hair man said with a smirk. Walking to his office and closing the door harshly.

Not two minutes into his office was Kai disturbed.

"KAI!" Ian yelled.

"What do you want Ian?"

"You know how the company is launching a new branch and that you said you wanted a good model for it that would attract people's attention!" Ian took a big breath. "Well I think I've found one! Look!" Ian handed Kai the magazine he was holding. Kai looked at the cover his eyes widening slightly.

There on the cover were five of the best models Kai had seen in a while. But only one was the one he needed for the line the company was coming up with. Only one stood out to him.

'Rei'

"Ian we have some phone calls to make." Kai said with a sigh.

* * *

**(1) I don't know Oliver's name or if he even had one at all so I went with one of my favorite French last names.**

**(2) Mignion means cute in French.**

**Anyway that was chapter 2~ see ya when I see ya!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE WITH THE SITE!

**This is an A/N that I am putting on every one of my stories...**

**And before everyone slaughters me because this is not a chapter I would like to explain what this notice is for. There is a program called Red Button that is deleting people's stories for any explicit content that breaks the 'regulations' of this site. The****the idea of my stories (or anyone else's stories for that matter)...rips my heart out. Because I have worked a very long time on my stories and they are a huge part of me (I'm sure that many others can relate with this) if I were to lose them I don't know what exactly I would do. **

**This is the reason why I right this notice. To try and prevent my stories from being deleted I will have to edit them of all there lemons. I would also like to note that if I can't edit them on time and that they are deleted that I have put_ ALL OF MY STORIES ON fictionesque (.com) and _(They are all updated up to what I have on this site) I also have been considering on putting my stories on mediaminer (.org) (it is still in progress). **

**My account under both is inuookamilove16 yes that's write I spelt ookami right! XP **

**I would just like to thank everyone up to this point who have read my stories to this point! Thank you for making my time at so enjoyable...hopefully I can continue to have more pleasant experiences on this site. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
